This invention relates to an improved memory scanning device. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus adapted specifically to facilitate learning and memorizing process by stimulating memory function of the brain.
Various devices designed to improve teaching or learning methods have been described in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,484 to Sumter discloses a learning aid adapted to shield a person from audible distractions and comprising a visual shield, an audio shield and a sound/tone generator connected to a sound/tone transmitter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,370 to Mostrom describes a helmet having a transparent visor and comprising a projection apparatus which transmits light to a reflective system of the visor thereby displaying desired images. U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,972 to Heist covers a teaching apparatus for instructing students when the teacher is at some distance therefrom comprising a transmitter portion, a receiver portion and a prompter portion, each portion being disposed in a separate, self-contained unit for use in activities involving considerable mobility, such as skiing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,322 to Behunin teaches an apparatus for increasing reading speed comprising a tape player, headphones to block out exterior sounds and blind goggles provided with stenopaic slits to focus the sight on the reading material, thereby improving the reader's ability to concentrate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,328 to Barrabec describes a student interactive teaching system allowing the student to learn at a level of skill appropriate to his abilities comprising a videodisc data storage device and a retrieval device therefor in combination with a microcomputer and a host computer.
While the above-mentioned patents disclose various concepts of improving learning skills, the present invention provides a new approach to the structure of a scanning device adapted to stimulate the brain function and to increase markedly the speed of acquiring new knowledge to be learned and remembered.